Silver Nemesis
"Silver Nemesis" is the third story of the twenty-fifth season of Doctor Who. Summary Part One Part Two Part Three Background information Links and references Cast *The Doctor - Sylvester McCoy *Ace - Sophie Aldred *De Flores - Anton Diffring *Lady Peinforte - Fiona Walker *Richard - Gerard Murphy *Mathematician - Leslie French *Karl - Metin Yenal *Security Guard - Martyn Read *Cyber Leader - David Banks *Jazz Quartet **Courtney Pine **Adrian Read **Ernest Mothle **Frank Tontoh *Cyber Lieutenant - Mark Hardy *Skinheads - **Chris Chering **Symond Lawes *Cyberman - Brian Orrell *Mrs Remington - Dolores Gray Uncredited performers *Steve Ausden as a paramilitary (1-2) *John Baker as a paramilitary (1-2) *David Banks as a jazz audience member (1) *Paul Barrass as a Cyberman (1-3) *Sean Barry-Weske as a paramilitary (1-2) *Kathleen Bidmead as a tourist at Windsor Castle (1) *Danny Boyd as a Cyberman (1-3) *Daryl Brook as a policeman (1) *Duncan Brown as a sentry (1) *Tony Carlton as a Cyberman (1-3) *Kevin Clarke as **Tourist at Windsor Castle (1) **Passerby (2) **Cyril (3) *Stephen Claire as a tourist at Windsor Castle (1) *Nicholas Courtney as Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart (tourist at Windsor Castle) (1) *Ian Fraser as a tourist at Windsor Castle (1) *Graeme Curry as a tourist at Windsor Castle (1) *Fiona Cumming as a tourist at Windsor Castle (1) *Gary Downie as a jazz audience member (1) *Terry Duran as De Flores's gardener (1) *Jamie Durdy as a paramilitary (1-2) *Christian Fletcher as a policeman (1) *Wendy Florence as waitress (tea room) (1) *Ian Fraser as a tourist at Windsor Castle (1) *Rosamund Hartley as lady in tea room (1) *Keith Harvie as a paramilitary (1-2) *Paul Heasman as a Cyberman (2-3) *David Howarth as a paramilitary (1-2) *Vere Lorrimer as a tourist guide at Windsor Castle (1) *Bill Malin as a Cyberman (1-3) *Sean McCrory as a paramilitary (1-2) *Sally Anne Meese as a tourist at Windsor Castle (1) *Scott Mitchell as a Cyberman (1-3) *Peter Moffatt as a tourist at Windsor Castle (1) *Andrew Morgan as a tourist at Windsor Castle (1) *Ricardo Mulhall as a hitchhiker (3) *Mike Mungarvan as a policeman (1) *Dave Ould as a walkman (1-2) *John Ould as a walkman (1-2) *Julian Redmond as a paramilitary (1-2) *Mary Reynolds as Elizabeth II (1) *Andrew Searle as a paramilitary (1-2) *Jack Talbot as a paramilitary (1-2) *Jacquella Tew as De Flores's maid (1) *Derek Van Weenan as a security man (1) *Sylvia Victor as lady in tea room (1) *Fiona Walker as Nemesis (2-3) *Karen Young as 1638 young woman (3) Crew *By Kevin Clarke *Stunt Arrangers - **Paul Heasman **Nick Gillard *Theme Music composed by Ron Grainer *Theme Arrangement / Incidental Music - Keff McCulloch *Special Sound - Dick Mills *Production Manager - Gary Downie *Production Associate - June Collins *Production Assistant - Jane Wellesley *Assistant Floor Managers - **Lynn Grant **Jeremy Fry *Visual Effects Designer - Perry Brahan *Video Effects - Dave Chapman *Paintbox Artist - Jim McCarthy *Engineering Manager - Dave Chapman *OB Cameramen - **Barry Chaston **Alan Jessop *Film Cameraman - William Dudman *Video-tape Editor - Hugh Parson *Vision Mixer - Barbara Gainsley *Properties Buyer - John Charles *Lighting - Ian Dow *Sound - **John Nottage **Trevor Webster **Scott Talbott *Costume Designer - Richard Croft *Make-up Designer - Dorka Nieradzik *Script Editor - Andrew Cartmel *Graphic Designer - Oliver Elmes *Computer Animation - CAL Video *Designer - John Asbridge *Producer - John Nathan-Turner *Director - Chris Clough References 1606; 1621; 1638; 1657; 1788; 1913; 1938; 1963; 1988 aircraft; Armstrong, Louis; Austria; bear; black magic; blood; bow and arrow; British Army; British monarchy; car; Charlton Athletic; chess; comet; computer; Cyber fleet; Cyberforce; cybergun; Cyber Leader; Cyber Lieutenant; Cyberman; Cyber warship; Dalek; dog; Earth; England; Fenric; First World War; Fourth Reich; Führer; Gallifrey; German language; gold; Greek language; gun; Hitler, Adolf; hologram; jazz; Kennedy, John F.; Latin; living metal; llama; logic; mathematician; meteor; Mondas; Nazi Party; Nemesis; Nitro-9; Omega; parrot; poison; potion; radio; Rassilon; Remington, Dorothea; Remington family; Remington Grange; Ride of the Valkyries; Ring des Nibelungen; rocket sled; Roundhead; silver; slave; South America; tape deck; Third Reich; Time Lord; Time of Chaos; time storm; time travel; Tower of London; United Kingdom; United Kingdom law enforcement; validium; Van Dyck; Virginia; Wagner, Richard; Windsor; Windsor Castle Additional references 1509 bass guitar; Daily Mirror; drums; fez; flute; gargoyle; keyboard; lute; Mary Tudor Tower; saxophone; tiger Category:Doctor Who serials and episodes